One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to a composition dispensing device. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relates to a composition dispensing device that provides a housing that detachably joins with a container of composition, and a plurality of conduits, or hollow bristles, that extend from a platform and are in communication with the container and the housing while engaging a body surface, such as the head, to simultaneously dispense the composition at unique angles and massage the body surface.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that hair care is used to describe general hygiene and cosmetology involving the hair which grows from the human scalp, and to a lesser extent facial, pubic, and other body hair.
It is known that one method of styling hair is to apply a styling composition, e.g. a gel or a mousse, to the hair prior to combing, brushing the hair. This requires applying the styling composition by hand while moving the hair out of the way in a parting manipulation.
Generally, one way to distribute the hair's natural oils through the hair is by brushing with a natural bristle brush. The natural bristles effectively move the oil from the scalp through to the hair's mid-lengths and ends, nourishing these parts of the hair. Brushing the scalp also stimulates the sebaceous gland, which in turn produces more sebum.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.